


Surprise, Sherlock

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday Fluff, M/M, So 442 words and a B, Technically it's a double 221B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John surprises Sherlock, then Sherlock surprises John. Birthday inspired fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).



If anyone had asked John a year ago how one keeps a surprise birthday party from the world’s only consulting detective, he’d have asked what a consulting detective was, why they were planning a party for one, and what the hell he was expected to know about it.

When Lestrade had asked him that actual question a month and a half ago, he’d grimaced, run his hand over his face, and wondered if he should call Mycroft.  
(He’d eventually decided against it, because either Mycroft would successfully keep it from Sherlock, or Sherlock would work it out, and either would result in him having to deal with one smug Holmes and one peeved one.)

Now, though, now they were almost to 221b, almost to the party. Because apparently he’d managed it. Somehow, he, John Watson, had managed to outwit Sherlock bloody Holmes. Either he was cleverer than anyone gave him credit for, or Sherlock had some sort of undiagnosed head trauma.

(He’d insist Sherlock get himself looked at after the party.)

“Happy Birthday!” everyone chorused as they entered.

Sherlock looked gobsmacked. “Of course,” he breathed out. “My Birthday. Always forget something.”

The room went a different sort of silent.

“A moment,” John announced, grabbing Sherlock and dragging him into the kitchen. “So you really had no idea why everyone was acting odd?”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Well, I knew you were up to something, John, honestly, you’ve got the acting skills of a children’s pantomime. I’d narrowed it down to seven distinct possibilities.”

“But not your birthday?”

“Must have deleted it.”

“You what?”

“I deleted it.”

“You deleted your birthday,” John said, as though repeating the statement would help. It didn’t.

“It’s just a day, John, no more or less significant than the other three hundred and fifty.”

“Three hundred and sixty four.”

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, that.”

“What about my birthday?”

“Seventh of July.”

“Mrs. Hudson’s?”

“Sixteenth of May.”

“Mycroft’s?”

“Twenty-third of April,” Sherlock offered immediately. “I always anonymously send him cakes from three different bakeries. He knows it’s me, of course, but he’s never been able to resist a good sponge cake.”

John laughed. It was just so terribly Sherlock. “You just… If I’m completely out of line here, just delete this too, alright?” he said. And then he kissed him.  
After a very worrying moment, Sherlock kissed him back.

“Is this only a birthday thing?” Sherlock asked afterwards, a bit breathless. “Or can we do it the other three hundred and twenty eight days as well?”

“Three hundred and sixty four, you tit,” John said with a smile, then leaned in to kiss him again. “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out Maz and I share a birthday, so I wrote a very very quick double 221B (442 words, I don't care what you may say Ao3) to celebrate. Originally posted to Tumblr (I'm bamfinacuddlyjumper). Love and thanks to vulgarweed for her help.


End file.
